gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Speedo
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = GTA IV |modelsets = TRUCKS_DELIVERY |modelname = speedo |handlingname = SPEEDO |textlabelname = SPEEDO |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Speedo is a cargo delivery van featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Speedo resembles a van, with elements from the 2005 Ford E150 but the front and back ends have been slightly altered. The badge on the rear reads "Vapid ST". The Speedo features various company names, such as Deliver Me Timbers, Easy Lay Carpet, Hello Tailor, and Nonna Pina's Restaurant. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Speedo retains the same design as the GTA IV rendition, albeit it no longer sports company logos. Color scheme changes have been made to the front of the van. The van also has an unknown window tint applied by default.File Data: In the enhanced version, the badge has been moved from the grille divider to the hood of the vehicle. The rear of the Speedo also appears slightly dirty in the enhanced version, and has some trash near the wheel hump. The Clown Van features a clean interior, however. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The vehicle is quite agile, thanks to its adapted suspension and weightless rear end. Powersliding is quite easy in this vehicle; however, in Liberty City's hilly terrain the Speedo is prone to bouncing about more frequently than other vehicles of its size. The engine is strong, powered by what seems like a high-torque diesel in a rear-wheel drive layout; leading to mediocre acceleration and a reasonable top speed. The lack of braking power makes turning and braking simultaneously impossible which is a big problem when slowing down into a 90 degree turn or any type of fast driving or racing. The Speedo is, after the Burrito, the second-fastest vehicle in the "van" classification, but it is the most maneuverable. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Speedo retains many of its performance qualities from its GTA IV appearance, although the reformed handling in GTA V results in the van gaining a suspension upgrade, to the point that the van feels more stable around corners, and thus its turning radius is greatly improved. The van has seemingly less traction than its previous appearance, sometimes resulting in the wheels spinning when setting off. The van is relatively durable during collisions, with no significant deformation occurring, even after multiple head on collisions and rolls, however the engine is still relatively weak compared to other vans in the game. It appears to have the highest top speed of vans in the game, wherein it seems to be superior to many average sedans in this field. Its off-road capabilities are significantly poorer than other vans due to the lower power engine. It shares its performance with its unique variant, the Clown Van. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Speedo-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Speedo cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs, although the player can repair it. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the player can place a Tracker and Full Coverage on the Speedo, along with explosives Liveries ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Speedo has four possible liveries in GTA IV. The vehicle will appear in random colors with these liveries. NonnaPinasSpeedo-GTAIV-Livery.png|Nonna Pina's. HelloTailorSpeedo-GTAIV-Livery.png|Hello Tailor. TheEasyLayCarpetStoreSpeedo-GTAIV-Livery.png|Easy Lay Carpet Store. DeliverMeTimbersSpeedo-GTAIV-Livery.png|Deliver Me Timbers. NonnaPinasSpeedo-GTAIV-front.png|A Nonna Pina's Speedo in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) HelloTailorSpeedo-GTAIV-front.png|A Hello Tailor Speedo in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) TheEasyLayCarpetStoreSpeedo-GTAIV-front.png|An Easy Lay Carpet Store Speedo in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) DeliverMeTimbersSpeedo-GTAIV-front.png|A Deliver Me Timbers Speedo in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Variants Special Variants *In GTA V, when playing "Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler" there is a unique brown Speedo parked in front of the house. Speedo-front-car-van-gtav.png|Unique brown Speedo seen during "Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler. *A white Speedo driven by Lamar Davis is seen in various missions involving him. It features a unique license plate reading "LAMAR G". Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Speedo-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertisement for the Speedo commonly seen on billboards in the city. Speedo-GTAIV-Badges.png|Badges in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Speedo-van-front-gtav.png|'Speedo' in GTA V.(Rear quarter view) Speedo-GTAV-front.jpg|A Speedo seen in the GTA Online trailer. Speedo_GTAVe_LamarG.jpg|Lamar's Speedo. VapidSpeedo-Front-GTAV.png|A blank-plated Speedo from a switch event. (Rear quarter view) Vapid speedo front.jpg|The hood badge in the enhanced edition of GTA V. Speedo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Speedo on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The player must locate and steal a Petrovic-owned Speedo that is carrying televisions for Mikhail Faustin in Crime and Punishment. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The van prominently appears during the mission Chop, where it is used to chase D fleeing on a motorcycle. It is the first mission in which Chop is in the rear of the vehicle. *Hood Safari - The same van is used to go to the deal and is later destroyed by the attacking Ballas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In the mission "Potshot", a white Speedo containing crates with drugs appears, which has to be stolen and brought to Trevor. ;Casino Work *Appears in the "Department of Defense" Casino Work, where one must be tailed to the enemies' base of operations. There is also one parked around the back of the casino. Notable Owners *Phil Bell owns a Speedo that is used as an escape vehicle in the mission, "To Live and Die in Alderney." *Lamar Davis owns a white Speedo seen during the mission, "Chop," which has custom license plates reading LAMAR G (G most likely standing for "Gangsta"). Franklin can save the vehicle in his garage after completing Chop. It is destroyed during "Hood Safari." Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can usually be found in the East Hook docks. *It can commonly be found in the Acter Industrial Park and Port Tudor areas. *Used as an escape vehicle in the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. *Driving a Laundromat Van will cause several Speedo's to spawn, especially at the docks of East Hook in Broker and Tudor and Port Tudor in the State of Alderney. *Sometimes it might be found parked in front of a garage door near Memory Lanes on The Meat Quarter. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Seen around The Families area. *Occasionally spawns in a parking lot in Chumash Plaza. *Sometimes found in and around Lester's home in El Burro Heights. *A black one can be found parked on a dirt road in Fort Zancudo along with a black Bison. *Sometimes when the player switches to Trevor, they may find him with a tied-up man under the Del Perro Pier and a unique black Speedo without a number on the license plate. This particular Speedo also has bulletproof tires. *Spawns In El Burro Heights near the train yard while driving a Youga. ;Scenarios The Speedo is part of vehiclemodelset "TRUCKS_DELIVERY" which commonly appears driving in and out of alleyways and parking areas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rarely spawns around the industrial area. *Sometimes parked in a parking lot in Chumash Plaza. * Sometimes parked or driven in La Mesa. **Spawns more frequent in the enhanced version. * Can spawn in the parking lot of the Grapeseed Supermarket, typically in black or bluish-grey. Has a higher chance of spawning if already driving a Speedo. *Spawns in a silver color near Hangar A17 and Hangar 1 at LSIA in the enhanced version. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he may also agree to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Speedo fetching $2,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Sells for $1,500 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The vehicle's name could be a reference to a shortened term for speedometer. *The default radio stations for the Speedo are: **''GTA IV: Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. **GTA V: Radio Los Santos, The Lab and West Coast Classics. *The van features "ST" in its badging, presumably standing for "''Sports Technology", similar to how (the company to which Vapid is based on) markets some of their cars with the same name. The badging in the van is stylized very similarly to the Ford's ST logo. These badges recurred in GTA V. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *This vehicle cannot be taken to a car wash, but can be resprayed at a Pay 'n' Spray. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *This is the only vehicle that is able to max out its top speed on the analog speedometer, as the vehicle's speedometer reads up to 100, and the van can go 100 mph. See Also *Clown Van - Clown variant. *Speedo Custom - Customizable variant. References }} Navigation }}de:Speedo (IV) es:Speedo fr:Speedo pl:Speedo ru:speedo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Vehicle Class